Two Face
by pugnacious bitch
Summary: While Bella is out of town, things get heated up between Edward and Jessica. With his hand tied behind his back will he fall for another girl or still remain in love with Bella? Will Bella's innocents push Edward towards Jessica? One shot story may turn into a multi chapter.


It was 3 in the morning, Edward was laying in bed with Bella when a tweet had gone off his iPhone. Looking down at his phone he swipe the phone open seeing a picture of a not to innocent woman. He had gotten gotten a text from Miss Jessica Stanley, the head cheerleader of Forks High School. For over a year now the two had been having an affair behind Bella's back. It had happened over the summer, while Bella was out of the state. One thing led to another, leaving Edward with his hands tied behind his back. Bella stir in his arms, ensuring Edward he should delete the message before his girlfriend woke up to see his woody beginning to form.

Bella and Edward had been dating for over two years now, going on their third year and entering their senior year at forks high. They were the couple to be in school, everyone was jealous of their love, most envy, and others just didn't pay them any mind, except for Jessica. She would watch the two, but she was jealous, because she knew she could give Edward something Bella could not, lust, roughness & no strings attach.

This night Edward couldn't sneak out, Bella was restless and kept waking up, making it that harder for him to run to his booty call. As he watch his human drift back to sleep Jessica had text him one more message. Her fingers were deep inside her lips spreading them open so that Edward could see her bright pink flesh shine with her wetness. It only took that one photo for Edward to make up his mind, without saying good bye he left Bella's home. He knew she would be upset in the morning, but he would make it up like every other time he had left her home.

Edward took a breath as he stood outside Jessica's home. The lights at the bottom of the house were on, in the window he could see her parents arguing as usual. Edward climb up the tree towards her second floor window, watching the curtain blow out the window from the coolness. He could see her pale skin as the moon beamed down, making the curtains see through. She woke a bright red teddy, with a matching thong. Jessica laid on her belly as he feet tangled above her body, 5 inch heels click back and forth jiggling her ass as she danced to the music her headphones played.

Jessica had knew he was a vampire, and like Bella she was not afraid. This is where his hands were tied behind his back. If he didn't do as she he said she would tell the world what he was, and he couldn't turn her that would only add fuel to the fire. He couldn't tell his family because they would be disgusted with his cheating ways, the only person in the family that knew was Alice, and only because of a vision. Alice was to loyal to Edward to go running to Bella, leaving her in an sticky situation when she would have to lie to Jasper about her anger feelings around Edward.

Edward climb into her window as usual, hearing that he was there Jessica turned around sitting up exposing her perky breast. Her breast pop out of her top as her smooth stomach glistens from the moon. Jessica ran to him giggling just like the school girl she was, she loved the fact that she finally had Edward even if it was a secret, What made it better was knowing she was getting over Bella. Edward grip her hip as he lift her up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pressed her to the wall.

He had made the mistake of hunting near forks high school during the summer break, he thought no one would be near the school. He was wrong. Jessica was at the schools garden planting some roses bushes for the next school year. She had seen Edward linger by himself, her noisiness got the best of her and she had to see what he was up to. What she saw shocked her, but made her only want to watch more. Let's just say she had been watching one too many Vampire movies that summer, and knowing that Edward was one only excited her.

The two began to argue in the forest, Edward denying what she had seen, and Jessica saying he was a liar. Something in Jessica tone of voice turned Edward turned him on, thinking about how Bella would have never raised her voice at him like that. Jessica could tell he was watching her every movement including her throbbing vein neck. She told him she would keep his secret, but he would have to do as she say. He had no choice he agreed. "Well Mister Cullen for your first matter of duty, I want you to fuck me right here on the log in the meadow."

Bella had always told Edward when the time was right they would make love in the meadow at night with the moon shinning, Edward knew this request would be so sinful. Jessica tap her finger against the log as Edward decided on what to do. Should he risk his family and their home, or risk losing Bella for fucking one of her best friends? Rushing to Jessica side he picked her up slamming her to the tree log, a moan escaping her lips in sheer pain and lust. Hiking up her tennis skirt he pushed her panties to the side. This wasn't going to be a nice and soft fuck, he was going to show her she wasn't going to have control over him like that. He didn't even wait for her to be wet he could smell her lust dripping, shoving his meaty cock into her tightness.

Edward pump into her with a fury. He had pent up cum from so long he was excited to cum. Bella had been holding out on him, driving him insane with her blood singing blood, leaving Edward an hard on every time he left her bed room with another night of no having sex. His eyes a dark black as he slam into her core harder, had had lost control. The log shook as Jessica's arms wrap around the log, her white shirt staining from the moss on the tree.

30 minutes later Edward felt his mushroom head spread open ready to let go of his cum. He pulled his cock out not wanting to cum inside of her even though he wanted to so badly. Jessica got on her knees on cue "Shhh Edward let me finish you off" Her warm hands grip his cock, her tongue slithering over his slit hole. That's all he needed, his hot sticky white cum came spewing out his head and all into her wet mouth. A huge grunt escape his lips with a smirk bigger than a cherish cat. Jessica swallow his load standing up she kissed Edwards lips and turned on her heels walking away, leaving Edward in a awe.

Edward must of stood there for an hour before moving. His brain running around a thousand miles per second. He finally put his dick away and head back to the Cullen's home, Alice there shaking her head as Edward read what she was thinking. Edward didn't even have the energy to argue he went to his room and stayed there for three days, only leaving when Jessica had called him over.

Days and nights like this happen on the regular through out the summer,and even after the summer, for over half a year to be exact. They did it her in house, since her parents were never there. When the Cullen's were out "camping", even went into Bella's room and fucked on her bed! Edward at first regret doing what he did, but now he had no shame running around like sex crazed teenagers. Things had slowed down when Bella had came back.

At night Edward would go to Bella's, Jessica knew where he was and would send him dirty photos through message, she would call him sometimes leaving messages on his phone, whispering how she wanted him than and there. Bella never asked who it was, she had always thought it was his family wondering where he was. Sometimes Edward would leave Bella to go to Jessica's, and other times he didn't. He would say he needed to hunt or that he was needed at him, never the less Bella never got upset, or she tired to not be. A few times they would argue and he would leave "upset", who was he kidding it was just the perfect excuse to leave and fuck Jessica without Bella questioning where he was going.

Edward pressed Jessica to the wall as his hands ran their course over her body. "Baby you are so naughty, you knew where I was" he chuckled kissing her jawline. "Edwardkins, I don't care if you are at Bella's I just needed to feel you toni..." Before she could finish he kissed her lips long and hard with a passion. He had finished her sentence "Tonight, and every night." He kissed along her pretty neck. His hands cup her breast as he massage them, making her nipples perky and standing up tall through her lacy top. His hand went to her wet snatch which was willing and aching for his cold shoved two fingers in pumping in and out of her wet core. Jessica moan loudly repeating Edward's name over and over again. Jessica knew her parents were home but wouldn't say a word. Who would want to upset their princess for making her go through an "almost" divorce.

Edward fingers drip of her honey coat lust, dripping down his palm making a sloppy noise. "EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD" could be heard around the home, juices sopping his hands. Reaching down below Jessica unbuckled his pants, allowing them drop to the ground. Jessica lanky legs wrap around his torso pushing herself closer to him, her juices flowing down his stomach, his hands pushing deep into her. With a smooth thrust he took his fingers out of her folds, inserting his rock hard cock instead. Edward nuzzled himself into her warm wetness adjusting his length to her tight walls.

Jessica eyes widen with each pump he made, filling her up to the brim leaving no space between them. Edward began slowly rocking his hips in and out of Jessica walls feeling her velvet walls swallow his cock. Each time they fuck the tighter and tighter her pussy walls got, he didn't know why but he didn't care he was in heaven each and every time he fucked her.

Jessica clawed Edward's back biting her lower lips muffling the moans she could no longer hold in. Leaning into his neck breathing a muffle like sound she whispered, "Fuck me like the little bitch I am" Edward knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it. He didn't even need to read his mind, he just knew. Edward moved from the wall pulling himself out from her her wetness, Jessica whimper and pouted feeling his body leave hers. Edward placed her on her computer table bending her over doggy style. Spreading her ass cheeks apart spread eagle, he spat on his thumb. Thumb wet and ready he rubbed her little wrinkle rose bud.

Edward let go of her second hole reaching and gripping the tip of his cock, shoving it into her tight asshole. Edward body was in heaven once more pounding her ass like a jackhammer. He stretch her asshole walls with each thrust, balls slapping against her ass making a clapping noise. Jessica had felt her orgasm coming. Her insides were going nuts as she felt in the pit of her stomach the intense feeling of having to urinate, it only meant one thing, she was close to squirting. "HARDER EDWARD, HARDER, FUCK THAT ASS LIKE THE DIRTY SLUT I AM" she shouted loudly as he plum her asshole harder with longer strides.

Edward reached around Jessica's body, his hands reaching her sweet center. With hi middle finger and index finger he rub her swollen nub. Her legs jerk with each pump, coming close to the edge of no return. With just one last pump Jessica squirted this clear think cum all over the bed sheet. She trembled under his arms as she fell to the bed, having small twitches from her extreme cum. "Damn baby you came hard" Edward smirk leaving Jessica to blush and giggle. She wasn't done though, she got onto her knees taking Edward length into her mouth. She sucked and nibbled, and pulled on his cock as he closed his eyes relaxing letting her do her own little thing. About ten minutes later she had suck him dry swallowing his load.

Their fucking feast lasted a good Four hours and it was nearly time for Bella to wake up, he grab his clothes smack Jessica ass, while sticking his finger inside her pussy to shake it one more time and left. He never stayed the night with her; it wasn't the thing to do. He drove back to the Cullen's showered to get the sex smell off rushing to Bella's. Edward honked his horn waiting for her to come out and see him ready for school.


End file.
